You Belong With Me
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: Story Based On Taylor Swift's Song 'You Belong With Me'. One-Shot! xXxCHANNYxXx R & R. Sonny is upset...maybe a little guitar playing could help her...in more ways than one


You Belong with Me

Ok..obviously from my pen name, you could tell that I'm a huge Taylor Swift fan!. I love her songs, especially **LoveStory!** But this idea came to me last night, and I honestly couldn't wait to work on it, although I have other stories in progress…all being SWAC. Sorry it's just addictive.

Anyways, this story is kind of like a song-fic.

Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I dont Own SWAC or the song You Belong With Me, which is written by and sung by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"Sonny? Sonny?" Tawni said waving her hands in front of Sonny. "Snap out of it."

Sonny continued being in a daze.

"SONNY!" Tawni finally yelled.

"Huh? What?" Sonny said confused.

"You were in your dream world. Our sketch starts in 10 minutes." Tawni said, and with a flip of her hair exited the room she shared with Sonny.

Sonny sighed, this was getting ridiculous. Another stupid dream about Chad stupid Dylan stupid Cooper. It was becoming like an obsession and not a healthy one at that. She grabbed her script, and headed out the door a bit peeved.

At the set, everyone was getting organized. Sonny just stayed away from the rest learning her lines. Truthfully, she couldn't concentrate. He was in her every thought and it was getting annoying. If only she could tell someone…but who would understand. They were from different shows, he despised her as much as she loved him, it was like Romeo and Juliet all over again. He would never notice her, she was just a plain Jane, where as he was everything a girl could ever want.

Finally everything was done and the sketch began; only it didn't run too smoothly.

"Cut," Marshall said, for what seemed like the 15th time. "Take a break guys. We'll continue in another hour or so."

The others groaned.

Sonny felt bad, she knew it was because of her things weren't going smoothly. She kept messing up on lines, true she didn't know them, she missed her cues, and just wasn't putting any emotion in it what so ever. But could you blame her? He was like a disease.

"Sonny, I'd like a word with you." Marshall said.

"Great," Sonny groaned and walked over to him.

"I understand you might have a lot on your mind right now, but we really need you to focus. Lately you haven't been doing too well. Is something bothering you?"

_Yes, a stupid person who I can't seem to get out of my head._ Sonny shook her head and said, "Sorry, I promise to work harder." She smiled sweetly at him.

Marshall nodded and said anything. Sonny took that as a dismiss and walked towards her and Tawni's dressing room.

She saw that it was empty and sat down, getting swayed with her thoughts. Suddenly she stood up, a huge grin on her face. She knew how to express her feelings. She went over to her bed, and under it took out her guitar, Angel. She hadn't played in a while, so it was covered in dust. She coughed as she blew the dust away and went back to the couch and began playing.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

Sonny remembered sometime this week, when she has mistakenly overheard Chad on the phone with his prissy Hollywood girlfriend. It seemed like they were arguing about something that he said about her. Typical, guys never knew the right to say to make a girl feel better. She remembered one of their own stupid banters and how they always understood each other, and at times made each other laugh.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

She was in the room, that very same night, which just happened to be a Tuesday, her least favorite day, listening to music, but she kept thinking about what he saw in the Hollywood starlet instead of her. Sure they were opposites; their music could let alone tell that about them. She probably listened to some romance crap, while Sonny listened to rock. But of course he didn't know that about her, yet she remembered every detail of his life when he once told her, in one of their 'civil moments'. She'll never know him like I do, Sonny thought.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Another totally opposite thing. She wore skirts and was the ever so popular person who would probably be cheer captain of her squad if she was ever in school. Where Sonny would be the tom-boy invisible girl, sitting on the bleachers, lost in her own world where she dreamt of the school's IT boy falling in love with her. Boy…was she naïve, Sonny thought.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

Why couldn't he see that she was head over heels for him. Was he that dense, or did he just like to play with her heart. Why couldn't he see that they belonged together? She was getting frustrated.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

Boy, she wished this would actually come true…although Chad in worn-out jeans would be a sight to see. She chuckled to herself. One that'd probably never come true, then again neither would this wish be. She sighed, and continued playing.

Before she knew it, she was playing the last verse of her first song.

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me**

She strummed the last chord and sighed a deep breath. A smile came on her face. This did help, it made her feel a lot better. Suddenly she heard clapping behind her. She whipped around and found herself face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper.

He walked closer to her.

"What do you want?" She asked irriated that he heard the song. She just hoped he didn't know it was about him.

"You play really well," Chad said.

Did he just compliment me she thought. They were really close now.

He whispered in her ear, "I've dreamed of this day since I first saw you. I've dreamed of you every night. You keep haunting me everywhere I go. I date other girls just so would notice me, I dreamed of us being together every day. I only hoped you would see that you do belong with me. I act like a jerk cause I don't know how to behave with you. Just your presence makes me smile. I love our banters we have everyday, if it meant talking to you. I just wished you had seen…you belong with me."

Sonny stood there speechless. This was the most single best day of her life. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him softly. It was like nothing she'd ever felt. Finally her dream came true.

They heard a faint 'aww' coming from the door and looked to see the entire cast of So Random and McKenzie Falls there.

"It's about time," Tawni said and went to hug Sonny.

Sonny laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

Chad whispered in Sonny's ear, "You play guitar really well, by the way."

Sonny smiled and gazed into his eyes. First time she ever felt truly happy, since she began working here.


End file.
